It is known to dissociate precursor analyte ions by reacting the ions with reagent ions. For example, it is known to react reagent ions with precursor analyte ions so as to induce electron transfer dissociation (ETD) of the precursor ions.
GB 2441198 discloses a mass spectrometer comprising a plurality of ions storage banks. According to one arrangement disclosed therein, analyte ions from an ion source are reacted with ETD reagent ions from another ion source in an ion storage bank.
It is desired to provide and improved method of mass spectrometry and an improved mass spectrometer.